Cleric
Description Clerics are more of a support class than close combat, they lack physical combat strength and rely on spells granted by their gods to augment, protect and heal themselves and their allies in combat. They are fairly forgiving to play as a new player with their self healing/defensive spells so are suitable for less experienced players. At higher level Clerics become nearly unstoppable fighting alongside powerful Golem constructs. Armour and Weapons Clerics can wear any kind of armor that a warrior can, however Clerics are forbidden by their beliefs from using edged or pointed weapons. Class Guild The Clerics Guild is located in the City of Cormallen, just north of the main church (s,e,n,w,n) Suitable Races Cleric spells rely on the casters Wisdom, so any race that has bonuses to this stat are well suited. : Dwarves and Beastmen make particularly good Clerics. Abilities Level 1 * Hammer * Healspring * Light * Prayer * Protect * Sanctuary Level 2 * Aid * Curelight * Servant * Silence * Warprayer Level 3 * Awareness * Cureblind * Guidance * Hold * Striking Level 4 * Blessing * Cureserious * Fireshield * Forbidding * Kineticshield * Woodgolem Level 5 * Claygolem * Neutralize * Scry * Smite * Truesight * Turnundead Level 6 * Bladebarrier * Curecritical * Recall * Regenerate * Resurrect * Stonegolem Level 7 * Cureall * Irongolem * Reversal * Sunbeam Advancement Legend's ------------- Spell's Level ----------------- Level 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 1 2 - - - - - - - - - - - 2 3+ - - - - - - - - - - - 3 3 1+ - - - - - - - - - - 4 3 2+ - - - - - - - - - - 5 4+ 3+ - - - - - - - - - - 6 4 3 1+ - - - - - - - - - 7 4 3 2+ - - - - - - - - - 8 4 4+ 2 1+ - - - - - - - - 9 5+ 4 3+ 1 - - - - - - - - 10 5 4 3 2+ - - - - - - - - 11 5 4 3 2 1+ - - - - - - - 12 5 5+ 3 3+ 1 - - - - - - - 13 5 5 4+ 3 2+ - - - - - - - 14 6+ 5 4 3 2 1+ - - - - - - 15 6 5 4 4+ 2 2+ - - - - - - 16 6 5 5+ 4 3+ 2 - - - - - - 17 6 5 5 4 3 3+ 1+ - - - - - 18 6 6+ 5 5+ 4+ 3 2+ - - - - - 19 6 6 5 5 4 4+ 3+ - - - - - 20 6 6 6+ 5 4 4 3 1 - - - - 21 6 6 6 5 5+ 4 3 1 - - - - 22 6 6 6 5 5 5+ 3 1 - - - - 23 6 6 6 5 5 5 3 1 1+ - - - 24 6 6 6 5 5 5 3 2+ 1 - - - 25 6 6 6 5 5 5 3 2 1 1+ - - 26 6 6 6 5 5 5 3 2 2+ 1 - - 27 6 6 6 5 5 5 3 3+ 2 1 - - 28 6 6 6 5 5 5 4+ 3 2 1 - - 29 6 6 6 5 5 5 4 4+ 2 1 - - Cleric Builds For each ability level, pick the skills in order for a well-balanced Cleric * Level 1: ?? * Level 2: ?? * Level 3: ?? * Level 4: ?? * Level 5: ?? * Level 6: ?? * Level 7: ?? Category:Classes